stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Morlock (player)
Lord Morlock is a former player of StargateWars. Having joined since August 2005, he played for more many years before eventually drifting into the realm of inactvity and eventually deleting the account from the game in later 2012. His ID is/was 29392. Introductions to the Game Lord Morlock stumbled across this game while searching for anything at all related to the once anticipated game, Stargate: The Alliance . He was first called {Removed] (which was the name of his most commonly used email address at the time)and has since changed his name to Lord Morlock, following several polls both with his officers and amongst his former alliance members in Crystal Force Allegiences/History Lord Morlock (then davidabc66) was an officer of Ation in his early days, and as Ation was a member of a command chain leading back to Robe, Lord Morlock also became a member of CrystalForce at the time of the alliance's creation. After the alliances forced disbandment at the hands of The Grand Alliance following The Faction War, Lord Morlock founded The Brotherhood, an alliance open to Ascended Ori only. Soon after, Lord Morlock went into discussions with Shaba. At the time, Shaba was also an ex-Crystal Force member who had formed his own alliance. The two players decided to connect their alliances, renaming Shaba's to The Disciples of Fire. DoF would be open to all non-ascended players. Over time, it was decided that the two alliances would merge ingame, and so only a stronger DoF remained. Two Months after the creation of the alliances, DoF was finsihed. Subjected to frequent massings, members had started to abandon the alliance, others opted to leave as they felt responsible for the massings. A poll was called, and the alliance disbanded. Afterwards, following a short stay in the Caprican Alliance, Lord Morlock became a member of THE DARK DOMINIUM. As of May, 2010, Lord Morlock has not been an active player for over two years.. While his account remaines undeleted, and he can regularly be seen on protections, they often go unattended merely provide large farms for whomever is lucky enough to notice. After his first year of inactivty, Lord Morlock resigned from the THE DARK DOMINIUM, Lord Morlock's Commanders (Starting with most recent)) -Commands Under One Week Not Mentioned *Lord Ho Chi Man *Ation Lord Morlock as a Commander Lord Morlock has had nine (an estimate)officers throughout his time in SGW, although at some point years into his lapse of activty, all were dismissed. Lord Morlock on the forums https://archive.is/20130619181531/img77.imageshack.us/img77/585/disciples1copyey2.jpg *Lord Morlock's Forum Profile Ascension Lord Morlock has ascended seven times and holds the status of Living God of the Ori Relations Lord Morlock is on good terms with many former Crystal Force and Disciples of Fire members. Notes & Other Achievements *Lord Morlock held the position of Race Leader of the Children of the Ori race on the Chaos Server for the entirety of Wave 1. *Lord Morlock was a dedicated member of the short-lived System Lords Delegation and if asked, will still claim secondary allegiance to the group, despite it's questionable state of formal existence. References - If you add anything significant, or feel you can testify to this players existance and/or the accuaracy of this article, add your name to the references list. *Shaba *Lord Ho Chi Man Contact Information Removed Lord Morlock in Reality Outside of his online games, Lord Morlock is often referred to as "David". His hobbies include avoiding people, hiding from sunlight, and doing his utmost to waste time at school playing SGW and other games. - 2007 In recent times, "David" is finished with school, working as a Mechanic and occasional 4th class marine engineer. He currently has no plans on restoring his SGW account to active status. Category:Player